Casero
by Amanely-chan
Summary: De acuerdo, esa situación no era nada habitual. Pero tampoco era como si le desagradara, de hecho, empezaba a gustarle bastante y al parecer, a el también.
1. Casero

**_• Género:_** _Romance/Humor._

 ** _• Categoria:_** _M_

 ** _•_ _Los personajes de Naruto no son míos._**

* * *

 ** _Casero._**

* * *

 ** _De acuerdo, esa situación no era nada habitual. Pero tampoco era como si le desagradara, de hecho, empezaba a gustarle bastante y al parecer, a el también._**

—Rayos — se permitió decir esa _"mala palabra"_ al ver que sus tarjetas de crédito no le permitían sacar dinero por alguna razón que desconocía totalmente. No era urgente sacar efectivo en ese momento, pues comida en casa y algunos billetes si tenia, pero el único problema era que ese día tenía que pagar el alquiler de su departamento.

El dueño del lugar pasaba el primer día del mes para cobrarle, a las seis de la tarde para ser exactos. Jamás se había retrasado con algún pago, ella siempre era muy puntual en ese aspecto, pero aún así debía de admitir que le daban nervios tener que pedirle a su casero que la esperará sólo un día.

Salió del banco para ir hacia su coche, se subió a el y arrancó el motor para seguidamente manejar hasta su edificio.

Mientras manejaba pensaba en su casero, ese chico de mirada penetrante e intimidante. Admitía que le atraída, era sumamente apuesto y además era muy amable y educado con ella. Pero aún así, su mirada la incomodaba bastante, haciéndole sentir pequeñita a su lado.

Suspiró entrecortadamente. Definitivamente le afectaba pensar en ese apuesto y encantador azabache.

Estaciono su auto en su lugar de estacionamiento, bajo un par de bolsas de plástico las cuales contenían comida y chucherías. Cerró el auto con llave y comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada de el edificio, lo hizo con prisa pues el cielo estaba gris y había comenzado a relampaguear, augurando con eso una posible lluvia. Saludo amablemente al portero de sesenta años y después tomó el elevador hacia su piso, el cual era el número tres.

Mientras estaba en el cubículo, una canción comenzó a sonar, la cual conocía de pies a cabeza. Mientras tarareaba la rítmica cansion, su mirada se dirigió al espejo que había en el elevador. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, su flequillo y mechones estaban donde debían. Llevaba puesta una blusa informal color púrpura y un holgado pantalón de algodón color gris y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas cómodas botas de peluche color café. Hasta en ese momento reparó en cómo había ido vestida al mercado y al banco, llevaba las ropas que usaba en casa cuando no había trabajo ni escuela. Río un poco ante su apariencia, sin sentirse incómoda ni avergonzada por haber salido de esa manera.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella pudo salir al pasillo del piso número tres. Recorrió un corto tramo hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta del departamento, metió y sacó con habilidad la llave de su piso y después pudo entrar a este. Dejó las llaves en un cuenco que estaba en la entrada y después caminó directamente hasta la cocina. Desempaco las bolsas de comida, guardando las galletas, las frituras, el helado, el té y la leche en su lugar.

Suspiró al ver sus compras. Sólo de permitía comer ese tipo de cosas los fines de semana, que era cuando tenía su merecido descanso.

Pensó en ir a la sala de estar para ver una película. Podría poner _"Yo antes de ti"_ , hacer palomitas y tomar un poco de refresco de manzana. Con esa idea en mente, se dirigió felizmente hasta su sala, puso Netflix y justo cuando iba a la cocina nuevamente para hacer las palomitas, el timbre sonó anunciando visitas.

Suspiró un poco desanimada pero igualmente se dispuso a caminar hacia el recibidor para abrir la puerta.

La abrió y espero cualquier cosa menos a esa persona. ¿Ya eran las seis de la tarde? Vio de soslayo el reloj que había a un lado de la puerta. No, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—Uchiha-san — musitó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco ante su presencia. Siempre que lo veía pasaba lo mismo, algo en su interior se removía, su rostro se sonrojaba y su penetrante mirada la hacia sentir pequeña —No lo esperaba tan temprano.

El azabache frente a ella sonrió apenado. Si había ido más temprano es por que ya no aguantaba las ganas que tenía de verle...

—Lo siento, Hinata-san. Estaba cerca de aquí y se me ocurrió pasar de una vez al-Lo siento, Hinata-san. Estaba cerca de aquí y se me ocurrió pasar de una vez al edificio — se excusó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—En-entiendo — contestó con nerviosismo. ¿Y ahora que debía de hacer? No le dio tiempo de pensar en una solución, llegó más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Trago saliva y miró al suelo con pena —. Uchiha-san...

—Itachi.

—¿Eh?

—Llamame por mi nombre, después de todo sólo tenemos cinco años de diferencia — le recordó con una sonrisa.

Hinata lo miro con impresión unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada, sintiéndose completamente extasiada por esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Yo... Itachi-kun.

El azabache asintió complacido.

—Es que... —rasco su brazo mientras miraba hacia otro lado — a pa-pasado un problema en el banco —comenzó a explicar — y no he podido sacar el dinero del alquiler hoy — bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

Itachi la miro con sorpresa unos segundos para despues mirarla con ternura. Era increible ver como se preocupaba tanto por una cosa asi, era obvio que el no estaba enojado pues ademas de que ella le enacantaba tambien estaba el echo de que ella era muy puntual con su paga. Justo cuando Itachi iba a decirle que no había problema y que no se preocupara por eso, recordó a cierto primito que le había aconsejado algo.

 _— **Se nota que estás coladito por esa belleza**_ — _ **codeo su brazo, sacándolo su ensoñación. Había tenido pegada su mirada a cierta azabache que ayudaba a una anciana con sus bolsas del mercado**_ — _ **. Tienes buen gusto, Tachi.**_

 _ **Itachi lo miró de mala manera, con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.**_

— ** _Te equivocas, Shisui._**

— ** _El tío Shisui jamás se equivoca_** — ** _le pido la mejilla, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera más_** — ** _. Deberías de cortejarla ahora o alguien podría ganartela._**

 ** _Itachi suspiro._**

— ** _¿Qué te hace pensar que le interesó?_** — ** _murmuró, observando a la Hyuga quien mientras platicaba amablemente con el portero del edificio._**

— ** _Dios, eres Itachi Uchiha, las mujeres se derriten al verte_** — **_le recordó. Y era cierto, Itachi y básicamente todos los Uchiha eran extremadamente populares entre las mujeres._**

— ** _Ella no es ese tipo de chica_** — ** _aclaró_** — ** _. Supongo que me llevará conquistarla más tiempo de lo que me llevaría conquistar a cualquiera._**

— _ **Comprendo, Hinata es una en un millón**_ — _ **sonrió al ver a su primo sin aún quitarle la mirada. Podía ver a simple vista que ella ya de había dado cuenta de su pesada atención y que por eso de vez en vez actuaba con torpeza**_ — _ **. A ella ya le gustas Tachi, ahora sólo falta dar un paso más. Busca cualquier pretexto para estar con ella, pídele una cita o...**_ — _**Su sonrisa se volvió perversa**_ — _ **. Podrías aprovechar ser dueño del edificio**_ — _ **le guiño el ojo.**_

Boqueo un poco al recordar todo de golpe. Tal vez Shisui tenía razón, tal vez debería de aprovechar su posición como dueño del edificio. Suspiró ante la mirada confusa de Hinata. Sus ojos se tornaron decididos y más pesados aún, haciendo que Hinata tragara saliva.

—Hinata-chan, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó educadamente con voz ronca y hasta sensual, poniendo los vellos de punta a la chica.

—S-s-si — contestó en tartamudeo, abriendole paso al azabache. Este dio un asentimiento de cabeza y pasó al apartamento, sorprendiendose por un instante al ver lo limpio y ordenado que estaba.

La dulce voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Gustas agua, te... o refresco? — preguntó educadamente, golpeando sus dedo índice con el otro mientras miraba al suelo.

—Agua esta bien, Hinata-chan — respondió educadamente, observando con un poco de descaro sus senos, los cuales eran presionados por sus brazos debido a la posición en la que estaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso desvió de inmediato su mirada, concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo.

—Este... ¿Quiere pasar a la sala para sentarse? — preguntó con timidez, sintiendo nerviosismo al verse sola en su casa con el. ¿A caso estaría enojado por que no le pagó el alquiler? Enserio esperaba que no, aún que sabía que Itachi era muy buena persona y que siempre se comportaba amable con. todos los habitantes del edificio.

—Sientese por favor, no tardaré — apuntó con su mirada el amplio sofá color chocolate que estaba a un lado de él. Asintió y observó como ella iba hacia la cocina, dejándolo sólo.

Hizo caso y se sentó en el sillón, mirando al frente y dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido una película. Ignoro eso por unos segundos y centro su atención en unas fotos que habían colgadas por la pared. En la primera salía Hinata, con un vestido veraniego color azul y con compañía al lado, quienes podía identificar como el padre de ella, la hermana y al parecer otro familiar que no conocía. La segunda foto se trataba de Hinata en ella y de un chico que...

Sintió una punzada de celos. ¿Quien era ese chico peli blanco?

Decidió ignorar eso y miro las demás fotos, deseo no haber seguido. En la siguiente foto estaba ella y habían dos tipos más, uno a ambos lados de ella. Uno de ellos llevaba unas gafas negras y el otro tenía unas extrañas marcas rojas sobre sus mejillas.

 _"Pueden ganartela."_

Salio de sus turbios pensamientos al escuchar la tierna y suave voz de Hinata, la cual logró apasiguarlo un poco.

—Tomé — puso un vaso de agua con hielo frente a él.

Itachi tomó el vaso de cristal y aprovechó para rozar con sutileza su mano contra la de ella, haciendo sentir nerviosismo a Hinata.

—E-este — movió con rapidez ambas manos y las puso tras su espalda —, respecto a la renta...

—Hinata-chan, sientese conmigo por favor.

Hinata tragó saliva pero obedeció ante la voz sensual y masculina del hombre, sabiendo que sería incapaz no obedecer a ese tono de voz. Se sentó a su lado, pero aún así guardando la distancia posible sin parecer tampoco como si su precencia no le agradara.

—Yo... — quiso continuar con el tema de la renta, ya que se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y no sabía la razón del porque su casero quiso entrar a tomar un vaso de agua, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por el.

—Sobre la renta, no debe preocuparse. Usted siempre a sido demasiado puntual y no me molesta en absoluto que se retrase ya que se que me pagará.

—¡Claro que lo haré! En cuanto se resuelva el problema en el banco yo le daré su dinero, lo prom...

—El problema es que no puedo aceptar ese dinero.

Hinata parpadeo sintiéndose genuinamente sorprendida. ¿Cómo que no podía aceptar su dinero? ¿Que acaso no recordaba que el era el dueño del lugar y que debía de cobrar por su estancia ahí? No estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, y que los negros ojos de Itachi la mirarán de esa manera no la estaba ayudando.

Carraspeó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—¿De-de que habla? —cuestionó confusa —¿Cómo que no puede aceptarlo? No estoy entendiendo.

Itachi respiro profundamente antes de soltar la cosa más arriesgada de toda su vida. Su corazón quería salir de su pecho y su respiración no era muy normal, además de que estaba sudando más de lo que le gustaría. Maldito Shisui y sus ideas perversas.

—No puedo aceptar ese dinero porque quiero otra cosa —soltó, acercándose de poco a poco hacia ella.

Hinata pelo los ojos y comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Por inercia ella retrocedió unos centimetros pero eso no pareció importarle a el, quien siguió avanzando hasta llegar a sólo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Boqueo por varios segundos, sintiendo la sangre subir a su rostro y cuello.

—¿De q-q-que...?

—Besame — pidió este en un pequeño, pero sensual, susurró.

Hinata sintió el impacto con rudeza, ¿Su casero sexy estaba pidiéndole un beso a cambio de la renta de ese mes? Ni en sus sueños más pervertidos había imaginado algo como eso.

— Itachi...— fue callada al sentir la gran mano de Itachi sobre la suya.

—Si dices que no comprenderé, pero debes de saber que deseo mucho ese beso y si tengo que roba... — fue el turno de el ser callado. Hinata tenía su boca sobre la de el. Era un beso torpe pero eso no quitaba lo delicioso que era para ambos. Primero no supo como reaccionar, se quedo impactado ante el acto de Hinata, pero después de pocos segundos se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar ante el calio rose. Ninguno de los dos imagino que ese inocente beso se transformaría en algo mas candente...

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Oc, empezamos el año con todo, señores. Tenia tiempo queriendo hacer algo sobre esta parejita y como tenía esto escrito desde hace unos meses decidí sacarlo a la luz por fin. Espero que les haya agradado, prometo no tardar en subir la continuación de este two-shot. Y si, habrá lemon. _

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	2. Real

_**• Género:**_ _Romance._

 **• Categoría:** _M_

 _ **• Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**_

* * *

 _ **Real**_.

* * *

 **Hinata** no estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

Tenía veinte años, era cierto, pero... dios, jamás había tenido esas experiencias tan intensas dignas de los sueños de las colegialas. Ni siquiera en sus años más vergonzosos _(ósea, la adolescencia)_ había fantaseado con una situación así.

Y a pesar de todo, se sentía afortunada.

¿Y quién no se sentiría así con un casero tan sexi?

Itachi era el tipo de hombre que toda chica soñaba. Él era todo un caballero, era inteligente y sumamente apuesto. Olía muy bien y su voz era hipnotizante. Sin duda Itachi Uchiha era el chico que toda mujer anhelaba tener en casa y que ella lo tuviera tan cerca era... bastante shockeante.

Es decir... ella era Hinata Hyuga, la chica timidona y obscura que escondía su cuerpo tras kilos de ropa. Si bien ahora tenía más confianza de sí misma eso no significaba que su suerte con los hombres hubiese cambiado. Era consciente de que atraía miradas, pues fea completamente no era, pero su actitud pulcra y responsable hacía que los hombres huyeran de ella.

Se había resignado, de echo pensó seriamente en comprar un gato, hasta que Itachi llego a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez se quedó sin aliento mientras también fue consiente desde el primer instante de que él estaba completamente fuera de su liga. Ella no era una mujer para alguien como el, se imaginaba más a Ino o a Sakura al lado de un hombre tan apuesto e interesante como Itachi.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban.

Sentados en el sofá de su apartamento mientras se besaban con pasión.

Ese era el noveno encuentro desde la primera vez que ella misma le robo el beso. Lo que se preguntaba todos los días era; ¿Por qué no paraban? ¿acaso él quería llegar a más?

Su última pregunta era respondida con un; no. Cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse intensas, él era el primero en ponerle un alto a la pasión de ambos. En un principio, Hinata agradeció ese gesto, sin embargo, ya no tanto. Ella comenzaba a querer más que unos simples besos y unas simples caricias en el rostro. Su virginal cuerpo pedía más, quería más de Itachi.

Y eso, la avergonzaba.

Sabía que era algo "natural" y que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de sus instintos carnales y bajos, sin embargo, ella siempre había sido así. Recordó con indulgencia cuando sus malvadas amigas mencionaban las palabras _"pene" "vagina" "coito"_ y todo lo que se relacionara al sexo para hacerla sonrojar, e incluso hacerla desmayarse frente a sus burlescos compañeros de clases.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarse y a ver el sexo como algo cotidiano, pues sus amigas no paraban de hablar sobre eso. Sus sonrojos disminuyeron y los desmayos desaparecieron, pero la vergüenza seguía ahí, susurrándole al oído lo sucio que era pensar en todo aquello y mojar sus bragas en el proceso.

¡Le daba vergüenza hasta masturbarse, por el amor de dios!

—¿Hinata-san?

Dejo de sentir el cálido tacto de Itachi y solo así fue capaz de regresar de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Itachi había parado de besarla al notarla rígida y al notar que de un momento a otro sus labios ya no se movían al compás de los suyos. La sintió tensa y se preocupó, ¿acaso él se había puesto intenso con el beso? Si había sido así, debía de pedirle una gran disculpa.

—L-lo siento — susurro Hinata con vergüenza y bajo la mirada. Después de cada sesión de besos, ninguno de los dos decía absolutamente nada relacionado con ello. Itachi solo se despedía amablemente y ella lo secundaba y lo acompañaba hacia la puerta de su casa. Nada más que eso.

—No pasa nada — Itachi volteo hacia otra parte, sintiendo nerviosismo al igual que ella.

Lo aceptaba, era un cobarde. Ya la había besado, hasta se había atrevido a regresar a ella para pedirle más de sus dulces labios, sin embargo, aún no le decía el cuanto gustaba de ella. No podía y la única verdad era que jamás lo había hecho. Nunca le había dicho a una chica _"me gustas"_ así sin más. Había tenido una novia, sí. Ya no era virgen, sí. Pero, el romanticismo jamás había sido su fuerte, y no porque no quisiera pues secretamente era todo un novelero junto a su madre, pero la razón era que... le daba miedo ser rechazado.

Quizá Hinata solo lo besaba por sentir pena por él, tal vez no quería lastimarlo y por eso correspondía todos sus besos.

Esos pensamientos hacían que su corazón se estrujara, pues el realmente sentía algo por Hinata.

Hinata era el tipo de chica que un hombre con expectativas serias querría tener. Hinata era ese tipo de chica que no estaba en la liga de cualquiera, pues ella se veía seria en cuanto a los sentimientos. Ella no era ese tipo de chica que iba por la vida acostándose con diferentes chicos. Sabía que, si ella se entregaba alguna vez, seria por amor y por qué estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Era obvio que el ya no pintaba nada ahí con ella. Se merecía algo mejor y no cuidar de los sentimientos de los demás. No podía ser egoísta con la chica.

Soltó un suspiro, llamando la atención de la oji perla.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya — soltó un poco cortante, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero Itachi ya se había levantado abruptamente del sofá. Observo como acomodaba el cuello de su camisa y como comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Se levanto con rapidez para alcanzarlo, pero cuando estuvo a su lado ninguna palabra salió de su boca y no supo por qué.

—Estar contigo estos días a tu lado han sido fantásticos a pesar de la falta de palabras — comenzó a decir sin verla, manteniendo fija su mirada ónix en la pared blanca que estaba frente a el —. Pero creo que es hora dejar pasar esto, fue bueno mientras duro.

Y así como llego a su vida, se fue.

* * *

Observó con genuino aburrimiento las gotas frías de la lluvia que se deslizaban por el gran ventanal de su departamento. Últimamente sus días se habían vuelto demasiado grises y aburridos. Tanto así, que parecía que la madre naturaleza se había puesto de acuerdo con sus sentimientos para soltar lluvia todos los días.

Se sentía así justo desde que Itachi se salió por la puerta de su departamento para no volver a entrar de nuevo, y de eso ya hacían dos meses. Dos meses en los que no había vuelto a verlo, dos meses en los que su nuevo casero Shisui era quien iba a cobrarle la renta.

Cuando él se fue, pudo sentir su corazón romperse, pues realmente se había hecho ilusiones. Ella tenía la culpa, debió saber desde el principio que alguien como el jamás se quedaría a vivir un cuento de amor junto a ella. Él era demasiado para alguien como ella.

Pensó ingenuamente que volvería tan siquiera a explicarle el por qué había sido tan brusco, sin embargo, no fue así. No volvió ni siquiera para seguir cobrándole el alquiler. Le había preguntado sobre su paradero al primo de este, Shisui, quien le dijo que se encontraba en un viaje y que no sabía cuánto podría tardar en dicho lugar.

Eso solo la desamino más.

Trato de no pensar en el en todo ese tiempo pero fue completamente imposible. Él era el protagonista de sus sueños más rosados hasta los sueños más candentes. Simplemente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Incluso había accedido a un par de citas con unos chicos que había conocido gracias a sus amigas, sin embargo, ninguno era igual a él. Ambos siempre hablando de tonterías que a ella no le interesaban, desde su más lujoso auto hasta las chicas con las que salían antes.

 _"Irritante"_ era lo que ella pensaba al verlos.

Se había desecho de ambos lo más pronto que pudo y se había escondido en su lúgubre departamento, sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en su sofá mientras bebía un café negro.

Cuando se percató de que la lluvia había cesado, suspiro por lo bajo y se levantó del sofá para arrastrar sus pies hasta la cocina. Tomo las bolsas de basura que debía ir a tirar y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras, pues no quería que ningún mal olor quedara en el elevador.

Piso el suelo mojado y camino hasta el contenedor de basura que había en uno de los pasillos que hacia el edificio con otro que estaba al lado.

Dio un brinco al ver a un pobre gato negro buscando comida en el contenedor, su corazón de pollo se estrujo. No podía dejarlo ahí, no con ese clima que hacía.

Miro de un lado a otro y luego volteo a ver la carita suplicante del pequeño gato.

No podía dejarlo ahí, por muy prohibido que estuvieran los animales en el edificio. Tiro las bolsas de basura dentro del contenedor y después tomo al pequeño gato entre sus brazos para abrazarlo y darle calor sin importar que mojara la camisa de manga larga que portaba.

—Hola —le susurro al oírlo ronronear. Sonrió al pensar que su ronroneo significaba un saludo hacia ella. Lo envolvió bien en sus brazos y después de revisar nuevamente el perímetro, se dispuso a entrar a la calidez de su edificio. Fue cautelosa a cada paso que daba, rogando el no toparse con el portero o con la señora chismosa del 207.

Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que se le había olvidado secar sus pies antes de entrar, provocando con ese descuido unas pisadas de lodo en el blanco piso. Se prometió que después de dejar al gatito en su casa bajaría a limpiar ese desastre.

Dio grandes zancadas hacia al elevador y cuando llego hacia el presiono el botón que había a un lado. Espero pacientemente, pero aun así sintiendo adrenalina.

Cuando escucho las puertas abrirse estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio, sin embargo...

Dentro del elevador estaba Itachi.

Apretó a la pequeña bola de pelos contra su pecho, tratando sin éxito el que Itachi se diera cuenta de su existencia. Sin embargo, el si se dio cuenta.

Itachi la miro con impresión unos momentos.

Justo cuando Hinata pensaba en que sería una buena opción correr hacia las escaleras, Itachi se hizo a un lado, dejándole un espacio a ella. Trago saliva con nerviosismo y agacho la mirada. Sin quedarle de otra, Hinata se introdujo en el ascensor y dejo que Itachi se encargara de los botones.

Se posiciono en la esquina mientras aun trataba de esconder al bulto que tenía entre sus ropas a pesar de que era obvio que el peli negro ya se había dado cuenta de que traía a un minino con ella.

Subieron en completo silencio, escuchando solo la música de fondo que había en el cubículo. Hinata se encargó de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobre la persona que tenía a un lado, pero fue imposible. Cientos de preguntas comenzaron a hacer mella en su cabeza, poniéndola inquieta y aún más nerviosa.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿No se suponía que había salido del país? Además, ¿Por qué tenía que topárselo justamente a el de todas las personas que existían?

Lloriqueo internamente.

Salió de sus turbios pensamientos cuando el elevador paro en su piso y casi agradeció de rodillas a dios por el gesto. Pensó que eso iba a ser todo, que probablemente después pasara a su hogar para regañarla por tener a un animal en su edificio, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Contrario a lo que pensó, Itachi también salió de elevador.

Trago saliva por segunda vez y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Camino un poco y después se dio la vuelta para verle a pesar de lo muy nerviosa que se encontraba. ¿La estaba siguiendo? Esperaba que no.

—Ita-tachi-san...

Itachi hizo una mueca que Hinata no pudo comprender del todo.

—Hoy es día de paga, ¿no lo recuerda? — su voz sonó fría, nada que ver con la amable y cálida voz que tenía con ella.

Eso hizo que los ánimos de Hinata se fueran a los suelos.

—Cierto — susurro antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar a su departamento. Saco su llave y abrió la puerta para entrar rápidamente a su hogar, pues estaba haciendo algo de frio en el pasillo. Con la mirada le pidió a Itachi que pasara a su hogar, a lo que él, un poco dubitativo, termino por entrar.

Hinata se dirigió a pasos apresurados hacia su recamara, dejando a Itachi solo un instante.

Tomo el canasto que usaba cuando iba a la lavandería y tomo una manta color azul para ponerla en el fondo del canasto de mimbre. Cuando pudo ver que la superficie había quedado blandita, recostó al gatito y lo tapo con la misma manta.

—Ya vuelvo — le susurro dándole una caricia al gatito.

Tomo su chequera y salió de la habitación, para encontrarse a Itachi dándole la espalda. El hombre apreciaba una foto que estaba colgada en la pared, la cual la contenía a ella y a su amiga Ino. Hinata vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una linda blusa de encaje color lila. Su rostro era adornado por una linda sonrisa y un suave sonrojo.

Se sonrojo al verlo tan sumido en su foto.

Carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención del azabache.

Itachi se sobre salto en su lugar y rápidamente volteo hacia atrás.

—Lo lamento... yo...

Hinata negó con rapidez, no queriendo escuchar su excusa.

—No pasa nada — le sonrió forzadamente y le entrego el cheque, el cual ya estaba listo.

Itachi se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa y no pudo más que sentir desazón. Bajo la mirada y tomo el cheque con lentitud, conteniendo todas sus ganas de sentir el suave tacto de su piel.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de...

Paro de hablar al escuchar un maullido. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con el gato negro que Hinata había llevado, el cual estaba restregándose en la pierna de Hinata.

Hinata se puso completamente nerviosa al sentir la penetrante mirada de Itachi.

—Itachi-san...

—Creo que puedo hacer una excepción — Itachi sonrió ante la mirada impresionada de Hinata —. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a secarlo?

Hinata observo con rostro incrédulo a su casero, el cual se había agachado para tomar al pequeño gato entre sus brazos. Al parecer al gatito le había gustado Itachi, pues este ronroneaba y se acurrucaba en él. La escena no la hizo más que sonreír de lado, enternecida.

No dijo nada, tampoco pidió explicaciones, fue a su habitación y tomo la secadora de cabello, otra manta limpia y una toalla. Después, fue a su cocina para buscarle una lata de atún al hambriento minino. Itachi le había ayudado a secarlo con la secadora y a cepillarlo con un cepillo viejo que Hinata había encontrado en uno de sus más abandonados cajones. Una vez estuvo seco, Hinata dejo que explorara el departamento y que comiera el atún que le había dejado en un pequeño plato de plástico.

Se sentó en el sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias por dejarme conservarlo, Itachi-san.

Itachi negó con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que debía dejarla ir, que no debía de acercarse, pero... ¿A quién engañaba? Nadie la haría tan feliz como él podía hacerlo. Él la haría feliz, nadie más podría quererla y protegerla como él. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en ella, en sus sonrojos, su sonrisa y sus tiernos besos. Era imposible olvidar a alguien como Hinata Hyuga.

—Hinata... sobre lo que paso — Hinata se tensó y agacho la mirada. Itachi, al ver esto, tomo la barbilla de la chica y la obligo a verlo —. Me arrepiento de haberme ido así. No quiero que pienses que fuiste un juego. Yo... estaba confundido —tomo aire y se preparó para decir esas palabras que jamás se había atrevido a decir antes —. Hinata, me gustas.

—Itachi-san...— los ojos de Hinata brillaron con intensidad cuando escucho a Itachi decir aquello. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que estaba segura de que el silencio hacía que Itachi pudiera escuchar sus latidos —. A mí... también me gusta. De verdad me gusta mucho.

Itachi sonrió como solo lo hacía para ella y se fue acercando lentamente hasta su rostro. Acaricio su rostro con delicadeza y cerró los ojos conforme más se acercaba a sus labios.

Fue un beso tierno, delicado, uno que mostraba las verdaderas intenciones que tenían con el otro. Dicho beso tierno se fue intensificando hasta llegar a ser uno brusco, dominante, lleno de saliva y mordidas.

Ambos comenzaron a sentir una necesidad muy natural, como decía su amiga Ino. Comenzaron a sentir calor en sus cuerpos y la sangre comenzó a hervir en ambos. Las manos de Itachi se despertaron inquietas y Hinata no pudo evitar sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

El pelinegro llevo sus dos grandes manos hasta las posaderas de la Hyuga para comenzar a manosearlas sin modestia alguna. Hinata solo se dejaba tocar, harta de ser tan penosa. Si, estaba sonrojada y sentía que su cara iba explotar, pero estaba disfrutando cada caricia y beso.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el ya duro falo del Uchiha. Pudo oírlo gruñir ante la excitación y eso solo le dio más ánimos para continuar con sus movimientos. Sus movimientos comenzaron suaves y fluidos hasta que Itachi comenzó a empujar sus caderas. Ahí fue cuando la poca cordura que les quedaba se acabó.

Hinata comenzó a dar pequeños brincos sobre el pene de Itachi, el cual se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Era doloroso y placentero a la vez. Itachi quería seguir con los juegos previos, pero sentía que ya no podía más. Quería poseerla en ese mismo instante.

Hinata comenzó a quitarse la blusa, dejando ver sus dos grandes senos siendo cubiertos por un delicado sujetador color negro. Su espalda se arqueo y un gemido de placer escapo de sus mojados labios al sentir la caliente lengua de Itachi recorrer su blanca piel. Sintió escalofríos y un tremendo placer al sentirlo besar su cuello. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás, así que con sus manos temblorosas saco la camisa de Itachi y lo imito. Beso su cuello, mordisqueo su pecho y chupo cada parte de su piel mientras que él se hacía cargo de quitar el molesto y estorboso sostén.

Los ojos de Itachi se obscurecieron aún más al ver los senos de Hinata al descubierto. Su boca se hizo agua al captar esos dos botones rosados erguidos y llamativos. No pudo despreciarlos así que bajo su boca hacia ellos para darles fuertes lametazos y mordiscos que hacían gemir con fuerza a la Hyuga. Siguió así un buen rato, chupando y mordisqueando sus pezones hasta que el sutil rosado de ellos se convirtió en un rojo.

Hinata sintió una gran humedad en su zona íntima y se avergonzó un poco al sentir que dicha humedad traspasaba la tela de su malla.

Itachi le sonrió, adivinando lo que sucedía gracias a sus expresiones faciales.

—No sabes cuánto me excita saber que yo soy el causante de eso — deslizó su mano y paso sus dedos por su intimidad, haciéndola estremecerse —. No te avergüences... — le susurro tiernamente antes de tirarla con delicadeza sobre el sofá.

Se deshizo de la molesta malla y se deshizo de su propio pantalón.

Froto sus dedos contra la tela de su braga, sintiendo extasiado el espeso líquido que salía de su intimidad. Emocionado ante los gemidos excitantes de Hinata, hizo a un lado la molesta parte que tapaba la vagina de Hinata y metió con suavidad el primer dedo.

Hinata se arqueo un poco y entrecerró los ojos al sentir ese dedo bombeando en su interior. Movió sus propias caderas al sentir el segundo y gimió el nombre del azabache al sentir que la velocidad de sus dedos aumentaba.

—I-itachi...

Itachi contuvo un gemido al escucharla. Ya no podía controlarse, quería entrar en ella en ese mismo momento.

Se saco sus calzoncillos y los tiro aun lado de la ropa que poco a poco fue siendo un estorbo entre ellos. Pudo ver con orgullo los ojos impresionados de Hinata.

Estuvo a punto de sacar las bragas de HInata para hacerla suya de una vez por todas, pero la delicada y temblorosa mano de Hinata en su musculoso brazo hizo que parar su acción.

—Y-yo... —ladeo su sonrojado rostro — so-soy virgen.

Itachi parpadeo y sus facciones se suavizaron.

Hinata tenía miedo y era comprensible. Eran sensaciones demasiado nuevas para ella.

Asintió con delicadeza y beso con ternura sus labios.

—Jamás voy a lastimarte — prometió y saco lentamente sus bragas.

Hinata dejo que las bragas se deslizaran lentamente por sus piernas, produciendo un leve y hasta relajante cosquilleo. Sus músculos se destensaron y sus ojos recuperaron la pasión que se había perdido al sentir miedo e incertidumbre. Ino y Sakura le habían dicho que la primera vez dolía, ¿eso era cierto?

Además, ellas también habían dicho que el tamaño del hombre tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Trago saliva al ver de soslayo el miembro de Itachi.

Volvió en su cuando sintió una caricia en su rostro y seguidamente un pequeño pero sonoro beso.

Queriendo sentir más de él, tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, ladeando su rostro con vergüenza al ver los ojos impactados de Itachi.

Itachi sonrió un poco más y pensó que no cabía duda en que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Lentamente introdujo la punta de su miembro, sacando un jadeo de la garganta de Hinata. Itachi no quería aguantar más, pero debía de hacerlo. No quería asustar a Hinata, no quería verla sufrir por su brutalidad. Paro de introducirse en ella cuando Hinata soltó un gritito ahogado por la palma de su mano.

La miro con preocupación.

—Hinata...

—E-estoy bien — Hinata sonrió, aunque de su ojo derecho salía una pequeña lagrima —. Sigue, por favor.

No muy convencido, Itachi siguió con el coito. Fue delicado y paciente, esperando a que Hinata pudiera acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación de llenura en su interior. Cuando los sonidos de dolor fueron remplazados por gemidos de placer, fue cuando pudo dejar salir toda la excitación que tenía.

Se movió más hondo y más profundo, provocando que HInata encajara sus dedos en su fornida espalda. No le importo, de echo le excito a un más que antes.

Hinata comenzó a mover sus caderas cuando sintió a Itachi erguirse y ponerse de rodillas sobre el sillón. Tomo las delgadas y suaves piernas de la Hyuga y las puso sobre sus hombros para profundísima la envestida.

—¡Itachi! — grito Hinata al sentirlo tan cerca y tan dentro de ella. Quiso gritar más fuerte y de ser posible, maldecir en voz alta. Sin embargo, no pudo, o más bien, el miedo a que los vecinos la escucharan no la dejo. Lo único que pudo hacer para demostrar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando eso, fue arquearse y apretar la tela de su sofá.

Itachi siguió envistiéndola, cada vez más fuerte. Escucho el morboso sonido de sus sexos chocando y eso hizo que el ritmo fuera mucho más veloz. Los senos de Hinata rebotaban, haciéndolos lucir más apetitosos de lo que ya de por si se veían. Los apretó con una mano, sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer a la mujercita que se retorcía bajo de él.

Después de minutos de sudor, fluidos y muchos gemidos, finalmente Hinata recibió un potente orgasmo que la dejo muda.

Itachi dio sus últimas estocadas mientras sentía los fluidos de Hinata salir disparados de su intimidad.

—Hi-hinata —jadeo.

Salió de su interior antes de correrse abundantemente dentro de ella.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada e inestable, estaban cansados y sudaban copiosamente ante la trabajosa y placentera sesión que habían tenido.

Itachi se dejó caer con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de Hinata y acomodo su cabeza entre los senos de Hinata, los cuales ahora tenían marcas rojizas por toda la blanca piel. Sonrió un poco orgulloso y apenado. La apretó con fuerza cuando sintió que ella acariciaba sus hebras oscuras.

—Fue increíble — susurro Hinata después de unos minutos.

Itachi sonrió y asintió, recargando su peso con ambos codos para besar con delicadeza sus rojos e hinchados labios.

—Fue increíble —reitero.

Hinata le sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

—¡¿QUE?! — la boca de Ino cayo literalmente al suelo cuando escucho lo que su sonrojaba amiga le relataba. A su lado, se encontraba Sakura igual o peor que ella.

—¿Q-que dices, Hinata-chan? —tartamudeo Sakura.

—No lo puedo creer — Ino puso una de sus manos sobre su boca mientras veía con incredulidad a su tímida e inocente amiga —¡Por fin te han desvirgado!

—¡Ca-cállate! —grito Hinata sintiendo bochorno. De por si era muy, pero muy vergonzoso contarles todo lo que había pasado a sus amigas. Era tan vergonzoso, que había esperado todo un mes para decirles que estaba saliendo con su casero.

—¡Es que pensé que morirías virgen! — gritoneo nuevamente Ino.

Y si, les había contado todo de todo. El primer beso, sus encuentros clandestinos, la desaparición de Itachi, el pequeño Coco-chan (como había bautizado al gato que encontró en el recipiente de basura), su encuentro con Itachi en el elevador y finalmente...

Su rostro se sonrojo.

—No puedo creerlo aún — susurro Sakura mientras sobaba su frente.

—¡E-es verdad!

—¿No será que estas mintiendo para que dejemos de atosigarte para conseguirte un novio? —pregunto con perspicacia la rubia, haciendo que una linda mueca de enfado se instalara en el rostro de Hinata —. No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Creo que podemos experimentar con otra cosa para que encuentres pareja...

—Ino...—pronuncio la peli rosa con ambos ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué? Incluso podrían gustarle las mujeres y nosotras solo estamos presentándole a hombres.

—¡I-ino! —chillo sonrojada y escandalizada.

—¡Le llamare a Temari o a Tenten! Se nota que a ellas les gusta tijerear...

Antes de que Hinata se desmayara ante las ocurrencias de Ino, el timbre eléctrico de su apartamento sonó, trayéndole más lucidez ante de su repentino desmayo. Se paro del sofá y corrió apresuradamente hacia la puerta mientras Sakura trataba de quitarle el celular de las manos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un señor mayor.

—¿Hinata Hyuga?

Asintió rápidamente y observo que el hombre ponía su libreta delante de ella.

—Firme aquí.

Hinata lo miro sin entender, pero igualmente asintió y firmo lo que el señor le indicaba. Después de que sus firmas estuvieran en el papel, el hombre se agacho hacia el lado izquierdo de la pared del exterior y al erguirse apareció con un bello florero lleno de rosas.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gra-gracias — atinó a decir ante la sorpresa. Tomo el gran ramo y espero a que el hombre se fuera para cerrar la puerta con su pie izquierdo.

—¡Flores! — exclamo impresionada la peli rosa —¡Te dije que no es lesbiana!

Ino suspiro.

—Lo siento Konan, falsa alarma —colgó la llamada y se levantó del sofá para ir hacia las bellas flores —. Así que el chico es real —subió y bajo sus cejas graciosamente.

Hinata sonrió tiernamente con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y tomo la pequeña tarjeta que estaba escondida entre las rosas.

 ** _"Feliz primer mes, Hinata-chan."_**

—Si, es real — puso la tarjeta sobre su corazón mientras que Ino y Sakura sonreían entre divertidas y felices.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Muchas gracias por la aceptación de este two-shot. Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo. ¡Nos leemos lectores! _

_¡ **RECUERDEN**! Hago fics por pedido. _

_**Agradecimientos a** : fran. sanchez, GilCa, Hinata Uchiha.H, celuaso, Kazumi123, yue yuna, Mel Blackstone, Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, Marys, dagorfly._


End file.
